random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Cartoon Show
Plot A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, two frienemies (one's a jedi, one's a dark-sider) join forces to embark on completely random adventures in the many valleys of outer space in this AWESOME CARTOON SHOW! Characters RIMOTORVES.png|Rimo Torves (voiced by Chris Rock) - a Jedi kid who likes being positive to everybody, even to people like Darth Vader. KATHKAVOS.png|Kath Kavos (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a Dark-Sider who enjoys the pain of others (INCLUDING HERSELF)...such a sadistic little girl. JAMMA.png|Jamma (voiced by Tom Kenny) - The son of Jabba the Hutt who joins Rimo and Kath on their adventures often. Episodes Pilot *Jabba and Son - Jabba the Hutt hangs out with his son, Jamma, for the day (made in 2007) Season One #Planet of the Butts - Kath and Rimo land on a planet full of butts after a fight they had on their spaceship. (1/15/2012) #For the Love of CATS! - Kath and Rimo must exterminate a bunch of deadly cats who invade their spaceship. (2/15/2012) #Anakin - Rimo finally meets Anakin Skywalker, his #1 idol and symbol of motivation (3/15/2012) #PAR2-TY2 - Rimo, Jamma, and Kath are invited to a party at R2-D2's house, and BOY is R2-D2 one heck of aparty animal! (4/15/2012) #Leaf Planet - Kath and Rimo end up on a planet full of living leafs (5/15/2012) #Saber Day Afternoon - Rimo follows his appearently-living lightsaber to places that it goes in the afternoon usually. (6/15/2012) #Dreams - Kath dreams about very, very dark and emotional stuff. (7/15/2012) #Parents - Kath and Rimo's parents meet for the first time, but things go a little more awry than expected. (8/15/2012) #Candy - Rimo and Jamma discover a mysterious trail of candy in their spaceship. Meanwhile, Kath watches some television for a bit. (9/15/2012) #Holoween - Jamma, Rimo, and Kath get ready for the best holiday a kid could ever have, HOLOWEEN! (10/15/2012) Season Two #I Never Knew You - Jamma accidentally bumps his head against a very hard brick wall and loses his memory, and it's up to Kath and Rimo to get it back! (4/15/2014) #Hands - Kath grows extra hands after Rimo accidentally pushes her into a large bucket of radioactive watse. (5/06/2014) #Future Keelurs - Rimo and Kath are chased by their future selves and must run away from them before getting killed. (6/06/2014) #Spacist - Kath becomes a space hater after she was chased by a space-gator, beaten by space activists, and was almost swallowed up by a black hole. (8/06/2014) #Welcome to Harmony! - Kath and Rimo end up on a peaceful planet called "Vyoom". Due to boredom, they kill everyone and disturb the peace...well, at least Kath does, Rimo doesn't like causing harm much. (9/06/2014) #Nobody Likes a Sore Mooser - Rimo and Kath spend the whole day making fun of a moose. Meanwhile, Jamma redeems himself in one of his dreams. (10/06/2014) # Break Time - Kath breaks some of her bones (purposely) while the cast of the show is taking a break. Meanwhile, Jamma tries to get soda from a vending machine, but the machine takes his money and doesn't give him soda. (11/06/2014) #A Jedi's Christmas - Rimo searches for the golden Jedi key so that he can unlock his christmas present, and the key is more difficult to find than he thought. (12/06/2014) #Lessons Unlearned - Rimo, Kath and Jamma visit a distant planet and find some very dark secrets about the past of every Jedi and Dark-sider in the history of mankind. (1/06/2015) #Dancing Party - Rimo invites a bunch of his friends to a party in his room, and it turns out to be the most amazing party he ever hosted. (2/06/2015) Season Three Coming soon.....Never Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Star Wars